


One Touch

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, First Time, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: skin<br/>Kink: friendship that develops into more</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut). If anyone is interested in reading more let me know…….oh, and the one thing I blame entirely on Gibbs.

One touch, just one, and the last remnant tatters of his famous control disintegrated.It had been in development for years. Still, he had always managed to resist, never daring to attempt to push the boundaries of their friendship further. After all, there was no other friendship he valued as much, and he never wanted to do anything that might put it in jeopardy. He was fine. As long as he had their friendship he could ignore any other wants. But he knew he could never survive without it. It was the basis of his life, losing it would cause everything to crumble to dust. Thus, he resisted the temptation of anything more, instead giving thanks for what he was lucky enough to have. Until now.

They had just finished a difficult case and returned to Quantico. Exhausted and in desperate need of rest, his defenses were low and his resistance even lower. Stopping in his office to file his completed paperwork, he turned to head out when he saw that the light was on in Hotch’s office.

“Come on Hotch. Why don’t you call it a night? The paperwork will still be there in the morning” Gideon called out.

Laughing Hotch replied, “All right, I’ll walk you out.”

Closing down his office, Hotch grabbed his coat and started his way down the hall beside Gideon. Pausing at the elevator, they waited for the doors to open. Finally entering, Hotch started to pull on his coat, his arms and shoulders stretching, allowing a sliver a skin to show at the small of his back. Entranced, Gideon was unable to pull his gaze away from the temptation of that silky exposed skin.

Feeling his stare, Hotch was compelled to inquire “Gideon?”

“Yes?” He replied still captivated.

“What are you doing?” Hotch asked.

“Hmmmm” Gideon said absently as he finally gave in and reached out to feel the texture of that smooth skin against his palm. Shuddering in lust, Hotch forgot his train of thought entirely as warmth shot through him. Going wide eyed at the sight, Jason pulled the emergency stop before turning and taking Hotch into his arms. Pulling his shirt out of his pants, Gideon ran his fingers along Aaron’s back, delighting in finally getting to touch the skin he had been dreaming about for so long.

Moaning with pleasure, Hotch seeked blindly for a kiss, needing to feel Jason’s lips against his. Growling, the older man ravished his mouth, pushing him up against the elevator wall. Spreading his legs instinctively, Aaron quickly hardened against Gideon’s thigh. Reaching around to cup and knead Jason’s ass, he pulled him impossibly closer. Refusing to let go of each other’s lips, Gideon finally withdrew with a groan to fasten his lips to the other man’s neck. Inclining his head to encourage Jason on, Hotch finally came with a cry of his name. Pulling Gideon along with him at the sight and sound.

Panting, they leaned against each other, desperately trying to catch their breath. Somewhat calmer, they straightened their clothes before starting up the elevator again. Heading out into the garage, Jason followed Aaron to his car after a wordless look in his direction. Still silent they got into the car and pulled out of the building heading to Hotch’s apartment.


End file.
